Arcane Dragon
Arcane Dragon is a superboss in Blue Dragon: Awakened Shadow, and is the only other Door Boss (aside from Destroy) to have 10 stars. As such, Arcane Dragon is one of the hardest bosses in the entire game, and can still thrash you and your party members even at Lv:99. History Arcane Dragon is a powerful Beast of the Otherworld sealed away behind the Extreme Door. After completing New World and conquering all Door Bosses, the Ultimate Door allows the player to fight Arcane Dragon. Though you can defeat in single player, you're far better off gathering friends in Multiplayer and fighting Arcane Dragon that way; though unfortunately this appears to be impossible because the Nintendo DS Wifi Servers went down years ago. Attacks Dragorus: Arcane Dragon summons a blue laser beam that deals 999 damage to it's target. Defoilus: Arcane Dragon uses magic to lower your physical defence, allowing it's attacks to deal more damage. Nightmare: Arcane Dragon exhales a dark fire ball while inflicts damage (and multiple status effects) upon it's target. Poison-Sleep Needle Ultimate Door Message Before defeating all Door Bosses/New World Bosses Ultimate Door: The collosal beasts that slither through the Otherworld... I shall seal away all such cursed creatures... And only those brave enough to conquer all Otherworlds will earn the right to battle the Ultimate Darkness... After defeating all Door Bosses/New World Bosses Ultimate Door: Have you sealed away all misfortune? In that case, come face to face with the ultimate misfortune which I've sealed myself. Image Gallery WP_20180423_012.jpg|Ultimate Door, only appears after you beat the game. WP_20180423_013.jpg|This message appears if you haven't completed the requirements. WP_20180423_014.jpg|This part of the message alludes to New World and it's bosses. WP_20180423_015.jpg|The message continues, telling the player how to unseal the door. Ultimate V.jpg|The Ultimate Darkness refers to Arcane Dragon, the only other 10 Star Door Boss in the game. UltDoor Dialogue1.jpg|Ultimate Door asks the player if they've defeated all Door Bosses (and New World bosses). UltDoor_Dialogue2.jpg|Ultimate Door alludes to Arcane Dragon, the game's final Door Boss. UltDoor_Dialogue3.jpg|It's implied that whoever the Ultimate Door is, they sealed Arcane Dragon away themselves. UltDoorUnlocked.jpg|The Ultimate Door is now unlocked, allowing the player to face Arcane Dragon. ExtremeDoor.jpg|The game reveals that the golden door is called the Extreme Door, not the Ultimate Door as previously assumed. ArcaneDragon 1.jpg|Arcane Dragon is revealed to be a dark blue version of Omega Dragon. ArcaneDragon 2.jpg|Arcane Dragon roars at the player, during it's intro scene. ArcaneDragon 3.jpg|Arcane Dragon during battle. ArcaneDragon 4.jpg|Arcane Dragon using Nightmare, it's nastiest attack. ArcaneDragon 5.jpg|A backshot of Arcane Dragon, one of the hardest bosses in the entire game. ArcaneDragon 6.jpg|Another backshot of Arcane Dragon. Trivia * Arcane Dragon, much like it's original counterpart takes reduced damaged from attacks. * Obtaining the Golden Helmet requires the player to defeat Arcane Dragon, just as defeating Destroy allows you to obtain Excalibur and defeating Omega Dragon grants you the means to make the Golden Armour. * Despite being called the Ultimate Door in dialogue, when the player actually accesses the door, it's called the Extreme Door. This is either an error or it implies that Ultimate Door is a separate character altogether. * The Extreme Door is a golden version of the Crystal Door that some Door bosses are sealed behind. In addition, Arcane Dragon is fought on the Sky Battleground (instead of the Ultimate Battleground, as one would first assume), uses the standard boss theme (Eternity) instead of the final boss theme (The Seal is Broken) and is a harder version of Omega Dragon, leaving Destroy as the only true unique Door Boss in the game. * Both Arcane Dragon and Timewyrm are similar in that both of them are dragon monsters who are the strongest bosses of their respective games and can still wipe the floor with your party (even at Lv: 99). The difference being that Timewyrm was added to Dragon Quest XI's Switch remake whereas Arcane Dragon was already in Awakened Shadow. Category:Blue Dragon: Awakened Shadow Category:Optional Bosses Category:Optional Content Category:Dragons Category:Blue Dragon Awakened Shadow Bosses